


Hang In There

by Mekina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Wall Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't think Sam can pick him up and fuck him against the wall. Sam begs to differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang In There

"It's just not possible, Sammy. Sorry to burst your bubble," Dean said firmly, shaking his head.

Sam stilled mid-swallow of his beer. "Not possible? Really. Why would you say that."

"You have to ask? C'mon." Dean smirked. "You may be a big guy, but there's no way you can pick me up and hold me against the wall long enough to fuck me."

Before he even sees Sam move, he's pinned up against the wall, mouth being ravaged and shirt torn open. Holy fuck. His dick hardens up real fast. Sam taking control like that _really_ turns him on.

Sam doesn't waste any time in yanking his shirt off, then setting to work on his jeans. "Well, that's real nice, Sam, but I seem to remember you saying you could actu- holy fuck!" he squawked as Sam grabbed him by the backs of his thighs and lifted.

He latched onto Sam's shoulders as his brother hoisted him up. "Wrap your legs around my waist, Dean," Sam hissed into his ear.

A pleasant shiver went through Dean as he obeyed, his dick pressing up against Sam's clothed torso and giving him some awesome friction.

"Sammy," he panted as Sam shoved a finger up his ass, dry. "Fuck, _Sam!_ "

"Gonna prove you wrong." Sam had lube in his pocket (convenient, but seriously?) and he somehow managed to get the cap open and his fingers slicked up one handed. his other arm was still holding onto Dean. "So, so wrong." Two fingers were pressed into Dean.

He could only hang there, supported by nothing but Sam and the wall at his back, as Sam worked him open. When Sam pressed against his prostate, stroking over it lightly, Dean jolted upward, squirming almost out of Sam's grip. "Little bitch! Don't tease, just fuck me already!"

Sam scissored his fingers, working a third one in. "I don't think so. You're not getting it so easily. I wanna hear you beg, Dean."

What? Oh, hell no. Dean Winchester didn't beg for anyone, not even stupidly gorgeous little brothers. Except Sam was messing with him now, sliding his fingers in and out slowly, so slow, deliberately avoiding his prostate, and basically not making any move to get his cock in him already. "C'mon, Sam."

"It's simple," Sam murmured, nipping at Dean's jaw. "You want it, you can ask." He twisted his fingers, and it felt good, but it wasn't enough.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Please! Please, Sammy, get your goddamn dick out already, put it in me, and just fuck me already, please!"

"That's more like it." Before Dean could do more than blink, the fingers were gone (he totally didn't whine at the loss. He really, really didn't) and Sam was undoing his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down far enough to get his dick out.

Sam pressed closer to him, if it were even possible, and then, fucking finally, the head of his cock was at Dean's hole, opening him up slowly.

"Fuck yeah," Dean breathed as Sam took hold of his hips, pulling him down and thrusting forward, filling him up completely. Dean loved sex with Sam, of every kind, but there was nothing quite like this, being so incredibly full, so stuffed with dick he could hardly breathe. Maybe it hurt, but it felt so damn good at the same time, it was worth every bit of pain.

Sam stilled, obviously trying to give him time to adjust. He could see how much Sam wanted to move. He wanted it too. 

Clenching around his brother deliberately, Dean urged, "Come on, come on, move!"

Taking a deep breath, Sam nodded. Tightening his grip on Dean's hips, Sam lifted Dean up slightly and then dropped him down. Holy fuck. Sam was hardly even moving himself, instead just working Dean up and down on his cock like some kind of...of...something.

Dean didn't really have enough brain cells to complete the thought. Sam was, quite literally, blowing his mind. Being lifted by his little brother so easily was way hotter than it had any right to be.

He threw his head back as Sam started moving as well, managing to get so deep inside it felt like Dean would never be able to get him out. Then he changed the angle slightly and hit Dean's prostate.

"Sammy, fuck!" He jerked in surprise at the shock of pleasure it sent down his spine. "Oh, fuck, right there!"

Sam pounded into him, hitting just the right place every time, and it wasn't going to last long. Dean gripped Sam's shoulders tighter as Sam freed one of his hands from Dean's hip and wrapped it around his dick instead.

That was it, he was through, it was too much. Sam slamming into him so damn good, stroking his dick at the same time, and just the fact that Sam could do it, hold him up against the wall and fuck him at the same time, it was all too much, and he shouted as he came all over Sam's hand and shirt, splatters of come landing on his own stomach and chest as well.

Boneless and sated, Dean slumped forward, his head landing on Sam's shoulder as Sammy kept going, fucking him through his orgasm. That was hot too, Sam just using him like that.

A dozen thrusts later (fuck that boy had stamina) Sam finally went off, biting Dean's neck as he pumped come deep into Dean.

Sam sighed contentedly, teetering forward and squashing Dean between the wall and himself. Dean grunted and Sam chuckled. "Suppose I should put you down now."

Unwrapping his legs from around Sam's waist, Dean grimaced as his brother lowered him back to the floor. He could feel Sam's come trickling out of his ass, and it was pretty gross. "Alright, fine. I was wrong. You totally _can_ pick me up and fuck me against the wall."

"And I'm awesome and the ruler of the universe?" Sam grinned at him.

"What are you, five?" Dean rolled his eyes but grinned back. "Now I need to have a shower and clean myself. I'm...squishy."

"Want to see if I can hold you up in the shower as well?" Sam asked as he lead the way to the bathroom.

"Damn you and you abnormally short recovery periods. It's not normal! Besides, there's no way you could still have enough energy to lift me again after that."

Sam proceeded to prove Dean wrong. Again. And one more time after that.


End file.
